User talk:Borsk
Welcome Hello, and welcome to the ! Thank you for your edit to the Borsk Wompdreamer page. If you would like to learn more about anything concerning wikia, take a look at wikia's simple to use . If you are still confused, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Bane7670 (talk) 21:36, February 8, 2015 (UTC) No riddles, who are you. Sir Archer, Editor of Pages. 21:39, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Hi. It's me, LexiTano Cute! Come on my chat on my wiki to talk to me please. LexiTanoCute (talk) 00:10, February 12, 2015 (UTC)LexiTano Cute Re: My ban The excuse of having been threatened to be reported to staff is not gonna fly anymore. You should know that Staff Members do not intervene in wiki affairs unless there is an obvious violation of their Terms of Use or a consensus for staff intervention by the community. I would know. I've tried to report users to Staff before. Any threats of this kind are just empty words. Also, if you are being blackmailed in any way and/or have evidence to suggest that chat circumstances were staged, then that is something you should talk to Kahar about. Bane7670 (talk) 19:09, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Borsk. Go on CWA Chat. Meet me there. From LexiTano Cute. LexiTanoCute (talk) 03:54, March 13, 2015 (UTC)LexiTanoCute Please go on chat. Either CWA chat or your chat. LexiTanoCute (talk) 03:23, April 5, 2015 (UTC)LexiTanoCute =Hello= PLEASE READ THIS MESSAGE: This is LexiTano Cute!!! Go on chat. AND PLEASE RESPOND! :) LexiTanoCute (talk) 22:43, April 24, 2015 (UTC)LexiTanoCute Hello. Who are you? DarknessForever (talk) 00:35, May 7, 2015 (UTC)Darkness Forever Borsk! KaharZamet banned me from chat! For a month! Look at my contributions. LexiTanoCute (talk) 22:28, May 10, 2015 (UTC)LexiTano Cute Where have you been? I've been looking for you all over since February. Please tell me..And I know it's you for real...I have a lot to explain.. LexiTanoCute (talk) 20:16, September 19, 2015 (UTC)LexiTanoCute You're all I have left.. LexiTanoCute (talk) 20:18, September 19, 2015 (UTC)LexiTanoCute Hello there Borsk Wompdreamer. If you are reading this then please contact me in facebook because I have to tell u something. Here is my facebook link https://www.facebook.com/tajwarelmaan.khandaker NightmareXL (talk) 18:56, September 17, 2017 (UTC)Tajwar Khandaker Please please please listen to me!!!!!!!! I want you to know that there is an emulator going to be officially happening and finished soon!! I don't know when exactly because they might finish it early or late, depends on how much work they put into everyday, but I want to see you again on the game. I know it's been so long...I know that the guys on here you met aren't very nice at all, but I'm here for you. Please ignore the guys on here as I am doing the same. I don't want to loose you. I love you. LexiTanoCute (talk) 05:57, January 11, 2018 (UTC)LexiTano Cute You lost him four years ago King of the Jungle (talk) 02:23, January 12, 2018 (UTC)